1. Field
The invention generally relates to a substrate separation apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an importance of electronic devices having flexibility has been increasing. Accordingly, various technologies for implementing various types of displays such as an organic light-emitting display (“OLED”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), a thin-film transistor (“TFT”), a microprocessor and a random access memory (“RAM”), for example, on a flexible substrate are required.
To manufacture an electronic device on a flexible substrate, a method of attaching a flexible substrate onto a carrier substrate made of a hard material and forming an electronic device has been suggested. In this method, a process of separating the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate is performed.
However, the electronic device can be damaged or cracked in the process of separating the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate, the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate may not be smoothly separated due to static electricity generated in the separation process, and contamination may occur when foreign substances adhere to the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate due to static electricity.